Peace is Murder
by Kazukage
Summary: It was not everyday that Heero Yuy married the would be assasin of Relena Darlian. Today, just happens to be that day.
1. Chapter 1

Heero Yuy stood in front of the altar in the blinding sunshine. He was getting married to the love of his life. A woman whom he at first wanted so badly to kill but realized that he could not, and fell in love with her instead. Many people did not like her, so there were few at his wedding. Her family of course, including her older brother and caring grandparents: her mother sat and wiped tears from her eyes as she talked with Quatre and Trowa, who were promised to each other.

His head snapped to the back of the church, where the flower girl, Annie, and the ring bearer Joey, four year old twins walked hand in hand down the aisle. Following them were Duo and Hilde, the wedding was not extremely formal, but it was good to see Duo in something other than a priests suit. They made their way to the front of the aisle and Duo leaned into Heero to whisper, "Lucky man, now we know you have feelings." Heero smacked him the arm and Hilde snickered before taking her place. Wufei and Sally followed behind them. They had gotten married the year before, and Sally was slightly round from their first child. God, he thought, one Wufei was bad enough, but two?

Wufei nodded to him when he reached the front, and Sally smiled "Soon, there will be a Mrs. Heero Yuy. I'm happy for you." He thanked them with a nod, his throat tight as they took their positions. The violin player started the bridal march, and the few guests stood to watch as Heero's fiancé appeared at the beginning of the aisle. Her white gown brushed the grass as she walked with her father, who stood tall and proud while trying to hold back tears. The two slowly walked to him and Heero stared at his future wife.

Her white gown had short off shoulder sleeves, accentuating her figure and falling to the ground beneath her without an added train. He remembered Quatre telling him that the gown was very simple, and she was beautiful, but nothing could describe how beautiful she looked to him.

Father and daughter stopped a few feet away from him and her father kissed her cheek one last time before giving her hand to Heero. He held her hands as she stood in front of him, smiling as she handed her wild bouquet to Hilde. They turned to face their priest, and waited.

"We gather here today to join together a man and woman in love. Before we begin, are there any who would oppose this marriage?" he waited a moment, no one spoke, so he smiled and continued. "You have been invited to witness the holy act of matrimony between Heero Yuy, and Kristen Norton. Together they have the promise of a life before them, of love and laughter in the days to come.

"Heero and Kristen have decided to write their own vows, Heero?"

Heero smiled and looked into Kristen's blue eyes. "When I first met you, I wanted to kill you my hate was so strong, but you knocked some sense into me." The crowd laughed at the memory of how they met. "I realized you were the best thing to ever happen to me, I would not be here without you. I will love you, from now until the day I die."

Kristen wiped tears from her eyes, before speaking her own vows. "You started out as just another enemy, nameless until I met the real you. You helped me change into who I am, and you will help me change to who I want to be. You are everything to me, our lives are just beginning. I will love you, from now until the day I die."

"Heero, do you take Kristen to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Kristen, do you take Heero to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Joey, pass the rings to Heero and Kristen." The four year old held out the pillow, where Heero and Kristen picked up each other's rings. "Heero, place the ring on her finger, and swear to be wed."

Heero slipped the gold diamond ring onto her finger, declaring "I the wed."

"Kristen, place the ring on his finger, and swear to be wed."

Kristen slipped the gold band on his finger, whispering "I the wed."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yuy. Heero, you may kiss your bride." Amid the clapping and cheers Heero wrapped his arms around Kristen and kissed her gently. He drew back and smiled at her; together they faced their loved ones and raised joined hands. Kristen took her bouquet and they began the walk back down the aisle. Their hands clasped, the kissed again before walking toward the table to sign the papers and officially be man and wife. Their family gathered around them as they signed the papers, the photographer snapping shot after shot of their moments together.

After all, it was not every day that the ex-bodyguard of Relena Darlian married the one who almost succeeded in murdering Relena.


	2. Chapter 2

*Four years ago*

Heero looked over the guest list one more time, glancing around the room to see who attended and who declined to invitation to Relenas' 21st birthday party. Only three guests could not attend this huge event, two because they were out of the country, and one because she had recently passed away.

"Well, is everything in order Heero? Can I go and enjoy my birthday party now?"

Hero turned and saw Relena standing behind him, wearing her pink shimmering gown and looking every bit the princess she was. She had not changed much since the war ended; she grew a bit taller, and of course gained womanly assets, but otherwise was the same. He sighed, wanting to give her his gift, but knew that it would not be appreciated fully.

Two years after the war ended, Heero had tried to love Relena, but he realized after only a few dates that it was not meant to be. Relena, on the other hand, had refused to give up. She bated him, black mailed him, and finally managed to get his attention focused solely on her: by making Heero head of her body guards. Heero had no choice really, he had been blacklisted almost every where he could make a living. So, he found himself looking over the crowd again and stepping aside to allow Relena to go and enjoy her party. He would wait and watch for anything unusual.

When the fireworks started, late into the evening, Heero was standing meters away from Relena watching the crowd from a balcony. He heard the cracks as they exploded into the sky. He looked up, watching as the small streak of light blossomed into sparkling embers which floated down through the night. He could watch them, well some of them. There would be exactly twenty small fireworks set off, with the largest money could buy set off to celebrate twenty one years of life. He counted them, watching the crowd and skimming over people.

His gaze caught on one person making their way through the crowd. The purple dress was easy to miss, it looked like shadows on a woman. He stared at her, looking for something that would make him know who it was. He hadn't seen her before, of that he was sure, and when she pulled a gun from her dress he knew what she was here to do. "Woman in purple dress has pulled a gun and is making her way to Relena. Repeat: woman in purple dress has pulled a gun and is making her way to Relena." The other end of his transmission crackled then he saw people starting to move towards Relena, but they wouldn't make it in time.

He jumped from the balcony, landing on the balls of his feet he ran to the crowd keeping the dress in sight. He pushed people out of the way, he had to make his way to Relena. The woman was gaining ground when he saw someone pull Relena away, he almost smiled when he saw the woman stop and raise the gun. He pulled his own and aimed.

Two shots rang out, and as people screamed in panic Relena was taken to safety and Heero was left to chase the now wounded would be assassin. He had not seen exactly where he had hit her, but he knew she was hit by the blood trail he was following. He glimpsed the purple dress darting into the maze and followed. "Following suspect into maze. Do not follow, repeat, do not follow!"

He held his gun in front of him, moving slowly through the maze, looking around each corner before turning. His footsteps made almost no noise on the grass, only the muted wails of a siren pierced the once happy night. The light on his gun was turned on, and he searched the ground for the blood trail, grinning as he found it he followed it around each bend, following it to dead ends and finally to the center of the maze. There was a figure in the marble gazebo, and he approached with caution. The purple dress was slumped against a pillar, and blood was beginning to pool at her feet.

"Identify yourself, before I shoot you!" He was quiet as he walked up to her, gun ready to shoot.

"Is she dead? Did I manage to shoot her?" Her voice was strong, and she gasped. He had shot her side.

"No, she was unharmed by your assassination attempt. Who are you?" He was almost to her now, any sudden moves and he would shoot her again.

"You want to know my name, Heero Yuy? Want to know who tried to murder your precious queen of peace?" The woman laughed and leaned her back against the pillar. She slid to the floor, still laughing even as he walked to the opposite side of the gazebo.

"I want to know who to charge with attempted murder. Who are you?"

Slowly she lifted her gun and waved it at him, her fingers away from the trigger, taunting him. "You ain't ever going to know boy, nothing could make me tell." She was still facing away from him. "Shit, this hurts!" She was gasping for breath now, holding her hand tightly against the gun shot wound. "Damn, you're one good shot Yuy. If I had been a second slower, you could have killed me." She turned to look at him and raised her gun, her hand steady despite the pain.

"I wish I had killed the bitch, then I could say I did what needed to be done. I could say I died doing what I wanted to do. I could die with emotion, but now," She turned steely eyes to him, "Now I just want to kill you to."

"Do not make me shoot you. I will shoot to kill."

There was silence for a moment then the woman started laughing again. "Whose going to shoot first, Yuy? The perfect soldier, or the perfect assassin?" She sighed, then dropped her gun and slid it towards him. "Too fucking tired to shoot again, just kill me would ya?"

"No." Heero walked to kneel in front of her. She looked at him, and as blue eyes locked onto gray, an understanding was met. The woman raised a bloody hand to Heero's face, and brushed brown hair from his eyes.

"Heero Yuy. You don't do your portrait justice." She smiled and ran her hand down his cheek, leaving a red trail behind. "Come closer and I will tell you who to put on the grave stone." She closed her eyes as he leaned closer till their noses were almost touching. She opened her eyes and stared at him, wanting to make him squirm before giving up her name. "Kristen. Kristen Norton. You will be the last thing I see Heero, I'm going to make it good."

Her hand grabbed the back of his neck and forced him into a kiss.

Heero was shocked. Relenas' would be assassin was kissing him? He made to pull away, but felt something hit his head and then he passed out. Kristen smiled and pet Heero's hair. "Poor little boy, still wooed by a simple kiss."

"Kristen? You alright? We're coming to get you, stay where you are!"

"Rodger, see you soon. Oh and bring doc, I've been shot." She pulled out her communicator and looked down at her knocked out companion. She smiled, if it weren't for the fact that she needed him to be alive for another attempt, he'd probably be dead. "Oh well, at least I get to see your pretty face again before I kill you. Well heave ho!" She pushed Heeros' limp body off of her, and arranged him to look like he had been hit from behind. She slipped a note into his pocket, and blew him a farewell kiss.

She looked down at her weapon of choice and laughed as the stealth helicopter lowered a rope for her. The Great Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, was taken out by a platform sandal. Oh the irony.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up after being knocked out was not something Heero Yuy liked to do, ever.

This was certainly no different. He was groggy, disoriented and somewhere in a warm bed. He looked around, trying to gain a common ground when he saw Relena lying in a bed beside his. Ah, so he was in the infirmary. That explained the sickly smell. He sat up in bed, and looked at the only other occupant in the room. He sighed and reached out to tug on the long brown braid.

"Ow! Hey man! 'Ro, you're awake! Finally! I leave for one day and look at all this excitement!" Duo was full of energy as usual and couldn't stop talking. "When we found you there was blood everywhere, and most of it was from a woman. A woman tried to kill Relena! Wow, never thought I'd live to see the day when someone of her own sex wanted to kill her! Damn, if I could have seen her! But she was gone man, like there was no trace of her ever being here other than her blood and a note that was in your jacket. Man she must be one sick chick, I mean she had the perfect chance to kill you, after knocking you out, but she just left you there! So, tell me what happened."

Heero stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and frowning, "I don't remember what happened after I went into the maze. Its just a blank." Why am I not telling the truth? That I know exactly who she is, and that she kissed me before knocking me out? Am I protecting her?

As Heero thought about this situation, Duo was trying to wake Relena up. He managed to succeed when he poked her with a vase. She mumbled something, and after opening her eyes to look at Duo, she sighed. "What do you want? Have you come to annoy me?"

"Nope, just wanted to tell you that Heero is up, and he doesn't remember anything about what happened after entering the maze. Seems the blow to his head was pretty bad." Duo shrugged, "Maybe he'll remember in a few days? Who knows?"

"Fine, get me the second in command. No, have him meet me in my office in twenty minutes. I need to speak to him about security." Duo frowned, but did as he was told and walked out of the infirmary. Relena turned to look at Heero, who had lain back down, and was staring at the ceiling.

"I should fire you. You could have gotten me killed. Maybe I will fire you, after all you let my would be murderer get away! I thought you were supposed to be the perfect soldier! Now I see you're not, and if you can't handle protecting me on my birthday, maybe you shouldn't protect me at all. Do you understand?"

Heero turned to her and nodded before speaking. "I understand perfectly, Miss Relena. You will have my resignation papers the moment I am fit to leave. You never have to worry about incompetent protection again." He turned away from her, obviously showing that this conversation was over. Relena nodded, and slid off of her bed.

Heero heard her walk to the door, but did not look at her. "You could have done so much more Heero, if only you had loved me enough." The door closed behind her and Heero sank back into the bed. "Have I really lost my touch as the perfect soldier?"

Miles away, Kristen Norton tapped away at a keyboard, an IV in her arm, and a heavy bandage around her waist. The bullet had missed her major organs, but had torn through muscle and had almost gone through her. She pulled up the video screen of the past few hours. She watched as doctors rushed the princess in, diagnosed her with shock and then gave her a mild sedative to help her sleep.

What she was looking for happened hours later, Yuy was wheeled in, and while doctors checked his vitals, an American stood behind them playing nervously with his braided hair. She paused the tape, and looked though a file on her desk. "Duo Maxwell, 21 years old, lives with current girl friend, steady job as mechanic. Hmm, best of friends? Ah they knew each other from their days as Gundam pilots. That explains everything." she continued to watch the tape, pausing to note their reactions when her note was read.

"If at first, I don't succeed, I'll try till I finish the job. Kris 3"

Sadistic, yes of course, but she had to make a point. That Relena bitch had it coming to her, so did many of the other politics out there. If only there were more hours in a day.

"Kristen! Come help me with Annie and Joey, please?" Kristen stood up shakily, and walked her IV into the main area of her house. She looked around at the door locked itself behind her. She continued down the hall to see her older brother struggling to hold the twins and heat their bottles at the same time.

"Here, give me Annie, and we'll get the bottles started. Where's Carrie? Not feeling well?"

Her older brother smiled at her, "No, she thinks she has the stomach flu, I hoped to take her in today, but since you seem to have failed at your mission, it can wait."

"I did not fail all of it! We now have eyes and ears in almost every room in the damn mansion. Hell there's even one in her bathroom! Now don't you get any ideas, I was asked to kill her, remember? They never said when or how it had to be done, only that they wanted her dead. We might have a problem though."

"Oh? What kind of a problem?" she watched her brother test the bottles before taking one and feeding the baby girl she held.

"Well, you see I kind of maybe told someone who I was, after they had seen my face. And I may have left my gun there. Plus all the blood I lost, they may be able to track me down and arrest me. I think I can handle it though, it wouldn't be too hard to make the files go missing, could you do it bro?"

Kristens' older brother sighed before nodding, "Yeah, I could probably make them disappear by tonight. My main question though, what are you going to do about Yuy? You said he knows who you are, right? So why hasn't someone come barreling down the door by now?"

Kristen shrugged, "I don't know. Well, I'll need to relocate anyways, I'll start looking for an apartment tomorrow. Whatever happens, I am going to make sure that Relena never turns twenty two. Mark my words, the bitch is going to die by my hands."

Heero glanced around his now empty office, he had already packed everything away and was just waiting for Relena to sign his resignation papers when Duo came into the room. "Hey man, I wish there was something I could do! Like anything to help you out, did you want to crash at my place for a few days, till you find one of your own?" Duo sat at the now empty desk, "Heero? Do you really not remember anything?"

Glimpses of chasing a purple dress flashed behind Heero's eyes. Watching her slide down to the floor, blood on her hands as she held her gun to him, the feel of her hand on his cheek, the whispered name, and the kiss.

Blushing, Heero shook his head. "I don't wan to talk about it here, but I do remember what happened. Don't talk Duo, just listen. Something happened in the gazebo, something even I don't understand, but I want to figure this out on my own, before I bring the information to the authorities. I think I am going to try and find her, I don't know how, but I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Heero walked down the streets, his coat and scarf wrapped around him in the wind. It had been two months since the attempt on Relena's life. Two months of dead end job interviews, and dead end searches for Kristen Norton. He had never told Relena, or the other authorities about her, he stayed with his claim of amnesia. He told Duo though, and the two were working every contact they had to find her. So far, Kristen Norton did not exist, anywhere on the planet or colonies. He sighed, walking around the ice on the sidewalks to his home.

The two story home was simple, with a small yard and garage to work on everything he wanted. He only used the first floor, leaving the second empty. He stopped by the convenience store around the corner to grab a coffee, and when he walked out he noticed the school.

Peace Craft Public School had been around for almost fifty years, it was once a nice building. Red brick walls and blue doors kept the single story school alive. There were only six hundred students, and almost all were actually from Earth. Children were screaming on the grounds of the school, and he walked towards them to see what they were doing.

It was obviously a younger grade, more than likely kindergarten. He watched as they ran around playing in the leaves. They were playing tag, and when a child was tagged they froze till their teacher came over and tapped them on the head. They were laughing and playing in the sun, he couldn't help but smile at them. He froze though when a group of them ran to where he was standing, they looked at him for a moment through the fence before a little boy ran up and screamed, "Tag! You're frozen!"

The kids yelled for their teacher to come over. "Miss Norton! Miss Norton!" The woman began to walk over not paying attention to the man standing behind the fence. When she reached her students, she froze upon seeing Heero standing there.  
Heero was shocked, it was unmistakably Kristen Norton. He frowned, reaching behind him for his gun. "Don't, children please go back inside. Our recess is over." The children moaned and began walking back to the school. Kristen walked towards Heero; she stopped right in front of him. They stared at each other, Heero with murder in his eyes and Kristen with fear.

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't, I live down the street. I should kill you," He drew his gun and pushed it through the fence. It pressed into her stomach. "I should kill you here, right now. It would solve all my problems."

"You can't kill me, please. At least not here," She looked back to her students, "Please don't kill me here. I'll meet you, anywhere, just not here."

"Miss Norton?" Heero and Kristen turned at the little girl's voice; she was standing behind them and was looking up at Heero. "Yes Julie, what is it?"

"We lined up at the door, Miss Norton. Can I have a cookie?"

Kristen laughed and nodded, "Just let me finish speaking here and then we can go back inside. Alright, now go back to the other students." They both watched the little girl run back to the other class mates. "School finishes in three hours; I have to stay after class so come back in four hours. Then we can talk, and Heero?" She pushed the gun away from her body, "Don't bring that, I don't want to fight you. See you later, okay?"

"Fine, I will be back here in four hours. Do not try to leave." He walked away from her, turning back to see her leading the way back into the building. He sighed, this was getting complicated.

Kristen was shaking, the moment she saw Heero her blood froze and her heart sped up. The kids, god, she was so afraid for them. Who knew what an ex soldier would do? She sat down with the kids, they were getting ready for her to read them a story before they had a naptime and she had a meltdown. She knew she wasn't giving it her all, but she forced a smile and changed her voice for every character in the book. When she finished the children were lying down, each had a blanket and a pillow and something to cuddle with.

She stood, making her way through the sleeping toddlers to her desk. She sat down, head in her hands and stared at the wood. Heero was here; Heero had found her and would kill her. She would fail her mission; well technically it wasn't her mission anymore. The man who asked for the hit had changed companies, she had been told to forget about it. So she did, she had other jobs that needed to be taken care of first, like planning for the schools Christmas party, and the play. What would she do this year? The Nutcracker?

She shook her head; everything was coming back to Heero. How would she explain her mission to him? Especially since he only knew her as a would be murderer. Well she would have to try, but first she had to make arrangements. She called the receptionist of the school asking if they would be able to find a substitute teacher for a few days: a family emergency. She picked up the phone again, this time to call her brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Kristen? You okay, you don't usually call during work."

"Heero showed up at the school. I promised to meet him after work; he pulled a gun on me. Jake, I had my students with me! I didn't know what to do; I just had to keep them safe! Do you think I'm stupid?" she heard her brother sigh on the other end.

"Are you going to tell him about having the job taken from you?"

"Well, I have to if I want to live, I think. But what else can I possibly do? I already made arrangements for a sub to come in."

"Kris. That was stupid!"

"No, Jake I think he would kill me if he could, he probably would have if it weren't for the kids. So if you don't hear from me in twenty four hours, leave. Put the escape plan into action. You remember where all the secondary passports are?"

"Yes, I do, but Kris. You can't just let him kill you."

"Jake, this is Heero Yuy we're talking about; I may not have much of a choice in the matter." She paused to look at the sleeping children on the floor, "If I can keep him away from my nieces, then I will do anything, they mean the world to me. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Fine, I love you Kris."

"Love you too, bye." She let the tears fall as she set the phone down, praying silently that she would be able to speak to her brother again. Heero just had to believe her, he just had to. She drew in a deep breath, chances are he wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Explinations

Heero sighed, sitting on the steps of the school waiting for Kristen. He was frustrated, mostly at Duo because he had convinced Heero to leave his gun behind. He was jittery without it, his leg shaking to pass the time. There were only a few cars in the parking lot left, school had been closed for over an hour and a half and Kristen Norton was still working on something. He glanced down at his watch, 3:45. Fifteen minutes left to wait, so he pulled out the files he had Duo pull from the school.

Norton, Kristen, A. Born September 13. Diploma in Early Childhood Education, Diploma in Special Needs Learning. Twenty two years old. First Friday of every month is taken off for a standing appointment.

That was probably when she did most of her killing, on the Fridays, he would have to ask Duo to cross check political deaths with the dates. "Heero?"

His neck snapped as he turned to look at her. She was wearing the same outfit she was earlier, a blue skirt and black boots. Her loose blouse was mostly covered by her white jack, and her brown hair was tied into a braid...like Duo.

"Kristen...what is that?" He pointed to her feet, where a huge bag sat.  
"Um, my purse? It has all my files in it, I had a coworker bring it from home. It has all of my search information on Relena and you and Duo. It also has all the information on the new group who has been given the job to take out Relena Darlian."

"Wait, what?" Heero stood and pointed an accusing finger at Kristen. "What do you mean, new group? You don't have to kill her?"

"The client canceled our dealings, and have decided to go with a group that gets the job done, but is extremely bloody. I have connections, so I know when they will plan the next attempt on her life. I can help prevent it."

She held out her hand, waiting in silence for Heero to take it. He stared at her, took in her calm appearance and tried to picture her as the woman who shot at Relena.

"I won't believe you until you tell me everything, just come with me." He grabbed her elbow and forced her to walk down the stairs and started across the parking lot. "How is it that I cannot find any information on you? At all? There is nothing about you coming from any part of Earth, or being born on any of the colonies. There is no Kristen Norton"

"There is, I was born here. On Earth. To my parents and my brothers. Where are we going?"

"My home." Heero turned to her when she stopped walking. "Your home? Are you going to trust me there?"

He looked at her, no emotion on his face, before shaking his head. "No, Duo and the other will be there to meet you as well."

"Oh." She began walking again, pulling her bag father up on her arm.

The two did not speak until Heero opened the gate to his home, he led her up the steps and unlocked the front door. She followed him inside and saw that his living room had been cleared until only a table, and six chairs stood in the sunny empty room. Four of the chairs were full, Kristen knew them from her observations on Relena and friends.

Chang Wufei, tall and skinny, his hair in a severe ponytail. He was wearing jeans and had his leather jacket hanging on the back of his chair.

Trowa Barton, who had officially taken that name three years ago, was wearing a turtleneck and dress pants. He must have left with Quatre.

Quatre Rebarba Winner, Head of Winner Incorporated, looked very big and mean in his business suit, but sat very calmly beside Trowa.

Duo Maxwell, the crazy one wearing a dirty mechanics shirt and pants. The four made a real sight when Heero joined them on one side and left the other empty chair for Kristen.

Duo was the only one smiling, but he is always smiling, so Kristen didn't know whether to be frightened or relaxed. "So you're the murderer?"

Kristen looked at Trowa, "Of Relena? No, just the would be. Why are you all here?"

"We are all here because you are connected with a murder attempt on Relena Darlians life, you should be brought to trial and found guilty, but Duo here thought otherwise."

Duo glared at Wufei. "She might be able to help! I mean could any of you find her?" There was silence after his statement, so Kristen took off her coat and sat down in the chair. The five ex-Gundam Pilots stared at her as she pulled out sever thick files from her purse-bag.

"This is all the information that I received while doing my observations on you and Relena to find the perfect moment. This file," she pushed towards Heero, "Contains all the information on the group who requested the assassination. I have information on the group that replaced me on the job, so you can have that as well." She pulled out another file and held it for a moment before putting it on the table and leaving it within easy reach. "This is my file. It has all my information, anything that I think you should know."

Heero looked at her, she was sadly smiling as she fingered the edge of the folder. The afternoon sun was almost blinding behind him, but she just looked like she fit in with the sun. Not at all the cold figure he had thought her to be. He caught her eye when she looked back up, and took the folder from her. He opened it on the table, Duo and Quatre leaning over to look at the file as well.

The first object was a family portrait. There were five people in the picture. The mother and father stood in the back, smiling with their hands on the older boy in the picture. The two other people were a boy and girl, so similar Heero thought they had to be twins. They looked maybe fifteen, smiling and holding each other in a hug, the girl had her eyes closed and the boy was winking.

Heero passed the picture to Trowa and Wufei, who just shrugged after looking at it. He looked at the page below and his eyes widened. It was a copy of birth certificates, both were dated for September 13, twenty two years ago. Kristen Alise Norton and Samuel Jake Norton. Twins. He flipped through the rest of the folder, there would be pages of writing followed by a picture or two. The last page in the folder was a letter. He pulled it from the well worn envelope and read the writing.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Michael Norton,_

_It is my duty to report to you that your son, Samuel Jake Norton, has been arrested as a traitor to the Peace of Earth and Her Colonies. His trial will be held on the 24__th__ of August, along with the trial of several of his accomplices._

_Should he be found guilty, he will be publicly executed._

_Should he be found innocent, he will be compensated for his time spent away from his family._

_Prime Minister Relena Darlian_

Heero stopped reading and looked at Kristen, she was playing with the end of her braid, something that Duo always did. He looked to Duo and saw him doing the same thing. He smiled at that, before looking at Quatre, he dropped the smile at the look on his face. He was looking at the piece of paper that held information on where Samuel had been held. "Miss Norton, I am so terribly sorry. So, so sorry."

"I know you are Empathic, Mr. Winner, but please, do not try and read my emotions, I'm afraid it would hurt you." Kristen motioned toward the folder. "This is why I hate Relena, this is why they thought I was perfect for the job of assassinating her. She put my brother on trial for crimes he could never have committed, and while he was waiting for his sentence to be decided, a group of men came in and shot everyone. They got off free for murdering over thirty people, because Relena fucking Darlian didn't give a shit about those on trial."

Wufei looked at her, "What about the men? Did nothing happen to them?"

"They payed for what they did with their lives. I made sure everyone of them died, knowing exactly who I was, and why they were being killed. It was after those kills that I became what I am today. A gun for hire, as long as my target isn't carrying a child, or I believe they are innocent, I will kill anyone, as long as I can kill that bitch Relena." She stopped, her voice wavering, tears were building in the corners of her eyes. "I just want my brother back." The tears flowed as she buried her face in her hands.

It was Heero who stood, and walked around the table to lay a hand on her shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, Kristen wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his stomach. He reluctantly held her, and placed his hand on her head. He looked up to see four very confused faces, one of which was grinning ear to ear. Heero ran a hand through his hair.

Heero hated not carrying a gun, it made him all soft and squishy...and huggable.

I would like to say sorry for not updating, it's been a crazy few weeks.  
Also, this chapter is dedicated to StandingOnTheRooftops.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristen cried, it always hurt to think about what had happened to her brother. She felt a hand on the back of her head, who was holding her? Who let her cry and wrap them in her arms? She looked up, blinking back the few tears that remained. It was Heero.

"Heero?" He looked down at her, his face betraying nothing. He just continued to stroke her back to comfort her. She closed her eyes and put her head back on his stomach, sniffing to stop herself from crying.

She heard a chair scrape behind her, and another pair of arms encircled her waist. Someone lay their head on her back, "I am so sorry this happened."

"Quatre..." He squeezed her tighter, feeling her pains.

Wufei stood, "I will go make some tea. Trowa, Duo." He motioned for the two to come with him. The three left the room and the air felt lighter, most of the tension gone.

Kristen leaned back, forcing Quatre to lean back in his chair. She wiped at her eyes, her make up had run and her hand pulled away with black smears. She laughed, "Look at this? I'm surrounded by five men who could easily kill me, and I'm worried that my mascara has run." She looked from Heero to Quatre, "Thank you, I don't know why you're showing so much kindness, but thank you."

"Quatre, could you go help Wufei and the others for a moment?"

"Sure, Heero. Be nice." Quatre stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Heero waited until he was sure they were alone and pulled Kristen to stand up. "Come with me." Was all he said before he began walking away from the table. Kristen followed him up stairs to a bedroom. "Stay here." He motioned to a vanity, where she sat on the small chair. He walked to the other side and started going through a chest of drawers. Kristen looked around the room.

It seemed...girly.

Light blue walls, a royal blue duvet and matching pillows. There were several obviously feminine pieces, like the vanity behind her. "Is this your bedroom?"

"No, it was Relenas. I now use it for when Duo and Hilde come over. Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, I just thought...never mind. What are you doing?"

Heero was glaring at the dresser, all the drawers were open somethings had been thrown on the floor, "I'm looking for the bag Relena always had when she wanted to look perfect. She said she always wanted to look her best, if only because she was seen by everyone."

"So, like a makeup bag? Those are usually in a bathroom. I have on in my bag, you don't have to worry I can just use a warm cloth and get most of it off." She stood up, absently brushing specks from her skirt, "Is there a washroom in this room?"

Heero nodded, walking to the other side of the room and opening a door. "Everything you need is in here, Relena made sure of that."

"You must have really loved her, eh?" She looked around. So girly!

Heero spoke quietly, "I thought I did." Kristen looked at him in the mirror, he was leaning on the door frame, his head down and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked sad, standing there, like a lost puppy Kristen had saved from the streets when she was younger. She turned away from him, reaching for the face cloth beside the sink and turning on the tap. Holding her hand under the water, she waited for it to become hot before soaking the face cloth. Keeping the water on, she ran the cloth over her face and watched Heero.

"Who broke it up?"

Heero looked up at her, surprise on his face, before shifting his weight and speaking. "I did."

Kristen waited for more, running the cloth under the water again to wipe away the smears beneath her eyes. "Why? Why did you break it off?"

Heero shook his head, "Why do you care?"

"Because I was given the job a month before you broke up, and then things changed how I was going to work, so I was just curious."

Heero stared at her, "So, what? You were given this job to kill Relena over half a year ago? What took you so long to act?"

"I study my subjects first, get to know all I can about them before I make any decisions on what I will do. So," she turned around, her face clean, and leaned on the sink. "Why did you break up?"

He glared at her. "I broke up with her because she wanted me to erase my past and become a politician. She wanted me to become something I don't want to be, to pretend that I was never Zero One, pilot of a Gundam. She wanted me to be someone who lived for peace, which is hard when you are raised to become a perfect soldier. Is your curiosity satisfied?"

Kristen sighed, rubbing her hands on her skirt, before walking the few feet to where Heero stood. She put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze so he would look at her. "This may seem cruel, but I'm glad that you broke up with her, it probably saved your life."

"How would that have helped?" He grabbed her hand.

"I was originally asked to take out as many people as I could who were close to her, create even larger turmoil. When you left her, they changed their minds, they waned just her dead, no other casualties. They wanted it to seem as if it was a cold blooded murder, I was to kill myself if I succeeded. Since you interfered, I am still here and someone else is out to kill her."

Heero stared at her, looking into her blue eyes. "You were ordered to kill yourself, if you succeeded?" She nodded. "I have one more question for you." He pushed her into the door of the bathroom.

"Ow! That hurt, what are you doing?" Kristen glared at Heero, who was inches away from her.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What?" Kristen's whisper broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Why did you kiss me that night, when you could have easily killed me."

Heero watched her blush, her mouth opened and closed several times, she was at a loss for words. Her hand was twitching in his, her fingers curling and uncurling around his. "I...I...um..." her blush deepened, she refused to look at him, her gaze over his shoulder. Heero reached up and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Why did you kiss me?" He whispered it to her. Their faces were inches apart, he felt her breathing quicken, felt her take in a deep breath.

"Because you're beautiful. That's why I kissed you, I thought you were beautiful from the moment I saw you." she reached up and touched his cheek. "It wasn't even a good picture of you, but I saw you standing behind Relena, your arm behind her. You had this small smile on your face, and your eyes were shining." she looked away and took her hand from his cheek. "I'm sorry, it was just...I honestly thought I was going to die, I wanted something to remember you. I'm sorry." She stood there, her face turned away from his.

He looked at her, his face softening when he took in her meek appearance. He pushed his body away from her, still keeping her against the door with his one arm. He looked at his other hand, loosely holding hers. "I never told anyone who you were."

Her head snapped towards his, surprise in her eyes. "What?"

"I was questioned by Relena and other member of the security staff, I claimed that the knock on my head had given me amnesia."

Kristen laughed lightly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Heero smiled, and then frowned. "I don't know why I didn't tell anyone, I only told Duo a few weeks ago when I couldn't find any information on you. You intrigued me." He looked at her, squeezing her hand. "Can I try something?"

When Kristen nodded he leaned in and kissed her.

Her lips were warm, he didn't rush anything, just pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. He watched her lick her lips, "Why did you just kiss me?"

"I wanted to, still want to. Can I?" She nodded, and he kissed her again.

She responded this time, kissing him back. He nipped at her lip, and she opened her mouth under his. He let go of her hand to pull her to him, while his other hand held the back of her head. She put one hand on his cheek, the other on his arm and deeply kissed him. He was pushed back against the other door frame, Kristen controlling and deepening the kiss.

"So, why are there four of us making tea?" Duo looked at Wufei, the only on really doing anything. Quatre shrugged, "I'm not sure, I believe that Heero took Miss Norton to go clean up. I am ignoring their emotions."

"What do you think of her?" it was Wufei who asked, looking around at the other three pilots.

"She seems sincere, and all of her information that was given to us seems true. I think she could be very helpful to stop anyone from murdering Relena." Trowa shrugged, "Really, I'm not too sure. Any help that can be given to stop Relena from being killed will always be helpful. Quatre, what's wrong?"

The three men turned to look at Quatre, who was blushing and shifting in his seat. "They are emotional at the moment." He squeaked, "Extremely emotional at the moment!"

Duo snickered, then started laughing. Trowa was silently laughing, his shoulders shaking as he tried to remain silent. Wufei just stared blankly for a moment, then huffed. "Someone should go and interrupt them."

"Fei, are you crazy? They could be doing something that you don't want to see!"

"What would that be?"

The four turned at the sound of Kristen's voice.

"What be?" Duo asked.

"Things you don't want to see."

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Liar. If it was nothing then there would be nothing to see."

"Well...I don't want to see people doing things."

"Like what?"

"You know... things?"

"Sure, things. Do you mean dirty things?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

She put her hands on her hips. "It was wasn't it! You were thinking dirty thoughts!"

"No! No I wasn't!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Ha! I got you there! So you were thinking dirty thoughts of Heero and I together! You admitted it!"

"It wasn't me! It was Trowa!" he pointed an accusing finger at the taller man.

Trowa blinked. "You two should be related. Somehow I think you two are related, you're both crazy."

Duo and Kristen looked at each other, then started laughing. Heero came down the stairs to find Wufei and Quatre setting up tea, Trowa getting out cookies, and Duo and Kristen laughing hysterically holding their sides.

"Did I miss something?"

Quatre shook his head. "No, don't worry about it."

"Oh. Sorry for earlier by the way." Quatre raised a questioning eyebrow. "We let our emotions go." Quatre laughed as Duo looked between a stoic Heero and a now silent Kristen.

"Ha! So you were doing something dirty! Ow!"

"You were thinking about it! Pervert!"

Trowa laughed, looking at the two glaring at each other on the floor, Duo rubbing his arm and Kristen threatening to punch him again. She certainly fit in their mismatched family easily enough.

Crazy people always search out other crazy people to create a family.


	7. Chapter 7

This is his family, these men who have been through a war together, and managed to survive. How is it that I was welcomed so easily into their midst? Could I really have killed Heero? What would that have done to this strange family?

"Kristen?"

She looked up from her empty tea cup at Duo, "Yes, sorry I was lost in thought. What is it?"

"I was just saying how was it you were able to get into the party, without Heero or I knowing?"

Kristen smiled and glanced across the table at where Heero was sitting. "I actually came as an escort, I think it was Lord Wheatam, or something like that. His wife left him you see, because he was always after younger women, and I managed to swing by and pretend to be Miss Claire from the agency."

"Then what? How did you manage to get around the house and install the cameras?"

"That was easy, the old man wanted a little bit of fun in a closet, so I gave him a sedative with endorphins which made him think he was having sex with Miss Claire, and then I left him in his fantasy and roamed the halls dressed as one of her servants. The dress I borrowed from a very sad looking maid who wanted to go home to her little boy. The rest was a piece of cake."

"But you didn't manage to shoot her, I caught onto you." Heero looked at her.

"Yeah, that was the only down fall in my plan, I had hoped to be closer to Relena when the fireworks went off, but I lost track of time getting a camera in place." She glanced at the clock for a moment, four forty. "Since the cake cutting had gone seven minutes early, I was only in the secondary rooms when they started, I'm afraid that the cameras in yours and Milliardo's room were second rate shabby at best. I had to run to get to her. I was in a perfect position when a guard pulled her away, I had to stop and shoot her when you shot me instead." She placed her hand on her left side and rubbed the now healed wound. "My doctor said I was lucky to be alive, with all the blood I lost, but he's a great doctor and I was home the same night. Anything else you wanted to ask?"

The pilots looked at each other, most shook their heads but Quatre nodded and spoke up. "You can do this for a living, kill people, and still teach children? How?"

Kristen smiled a bit and chuckled, "You know, no one has ever asked me that." She leaned back in the chair and fingered the end of her braid. "I think I did it for Sam, he was always saying that I should teach the next generation about the good points in earth's history, not just the bad as so many schools do. After he was killed," she shrugged, and looked around. "I don't know, I guess I just needed something stable to go back to every day. I didn't go up to my parents when I was six and say I wanted to be an assassin and a kindergarten teacher, it just turned out that way."

"Wow, I like you." Kristen laughed at Duo's comment and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"I like you too, Duo."

Heero's grip on the cup tightened when Kristen and Duo laughed and joked together, and he didn't know why. So what? So he thought she was totally crazy but very pretty and she was mostly a good shot, so what? So why was he feeling this unnecessary feeling in the pit of his stomach towards Duo? He saw Quatre smile slightly and wink at him, goddamn empath. He frowned and stood up, all eyes turned to him. "Excuse me."

He walked out of his kitchen through the hall and out the back door into the yard. He stood at the porch steps a moment before walking down and kicking a poor defenseless garbage can.

"Heero? Hey man what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Duo, just go back inside."

"Are you sure? I mean if we upset you or something."

Heero turned, "Just leave me alone!"

Duo was shocked, but just nodded. "All right, we'll all be inside." Heero heard the door close and sat down on the grass. God, why did he yell? Duo hadn't done anything, not really. So he had joked with Kristen, but should he really care? He lay down on the grass and stared up at the blue sky a moment before closing his eyes. No, he was being totally irrational about all of this. There was nothing that could make him lose him temper so quickly, not even Relena. He heard the door open in his musings and someone walk down to where he was laying.

"Go away." He said, not bothering to open his eyes.

Instead of leaving, the person dropped something on him and sat beside him. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see Kristen sitting on the grass, wrapped up in a blanket that was supposed to be on his couch. "You'll catch a cold out here, I brought you your jacket."

He looked down. "So you did." he sat up and put it on, Kristen watching him while he did. "Did you want something?" Please just leave, he thought.

"Duo looked upset and Quatre didn't want to come out here. I volunteered, anything wrong?"

You.

"No, nothing."

"But you lost your temper. Something you don't normally do, am I right?"

"Yes. It was just...I was lost in thought for a moment."

"Bull shit."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me: bull shit. Something upset you, I could tell that much. You don't get mad easily, even Trowa looked startled when you just up and left the room. What set you off?"

"Nothing, don't pretend to know me."

"Oh, really? All right, ask me something only you would know."

He stared a her, trying to figure her out. "Fine, what do I take in my coffee?"

"You don't drink coffee, you drink herbal teas or if that is unavailable, lemon flavored water."

"What do I eat for breakfast?"

"When you have the time, oatmeal with raisins and sugar. If you're on the go or with Relena, or have a lot of work to do, you eat a plain bagel with cream cheese, strawberry I think." She smiled a stunning smile at him. "Anything else?"

"I get it, you know me. Great. How is it you know things even Relena didn't know?"

"She wasn't paying attention to them, they were just normal occurrences to her. Nothing worth noting, or thinking about. I followed what you did for several months and got to learn about you from a distance. I kind of feel like a stalker sometimes, but hey what can you do?" She leaned down on one hand, "Can I ask you something now?"

He sighed, "Fine."

She was silent for a while, just plucking at blades of grass and holding them up to the sun. "What do you think of me?"

Heero just looked at her, "I don't know yet." Their eyes locked when she raised her head, and he smiled slightly. "I find you very confusing, you seem to be this hard woman who was ready to kill someone I care deeply about, and then you teach children. I also find you very attractive."

She blushed and laughed, laying down fully in the grass. She looked up at him, smiling when he spoke again. "I am going to kiss you."

And he did, leaning over her and pressing his lips against hers. She responded, pressing her lips back and slowly opening them under him. His tongue traced her lips as they kissed, and he slipped a hand beneath her back to press her closer to him. Her hands moved to his neck and back, where they pushed him even closer. Heero was in heaven, it felt so good to be kissing this strange woman, who he barely knew, he desperately wished for a moment they were in a different situation.

That was when he pulled away from her and stood up. Blushing while pulling his jacket down as far as it could go. "Heero?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he heard her stand and place a hand on his shoulder.

"That was inappropriate. It will not happen again."

"Of course it will! We're both consenting adults, we can do what we please. No one else will care if we kiss," she moved in front of him and saw how he was standing. "Oh, I see. Well, er...this is awkward."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's mostly my fault for arousing you. I'm sorry, but, uh, do you want help with it?"

Heero was shocked for a moment before her started shaking his head and then nodded. "Yes, I mean no, I mean. Oh god woman, look what you've done!"

Kristen laughed, patting Heero on the shoulder before taking the blanket off and wrapping it around his shoulders. The tassels covered him perfectly, "Here, just in case they wonder what happened, Ill distract them and you can run up stairs. Okay?"

"I have to apologize first, I was wrong." they started walking up the steps and she opened the door for him. "I feel so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, you're a gown man. What else can you do?"

Heero turned to say something to her again when he saw the door to his surveillance room open, he frowned as he walked in. His cameras were all on, nothing was going on at his house, but there! He turned cold as he watched the little red button flash in the middle of the board. How dare she?

"Heero?"

Kristen blinked as Heero pulled his gun out, turned off the safety and aimed it at her.

"There better be a damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Woah, what? What's going on?"

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you!"

Kristen backed out into the hall, Heero following with his gun trained on her chest. "What is going on? A second ago you were saying you're stupid, you're not!"

"Shut up!"

"Heero?" Duo walked out of the kitchen, Wufei behind him. "What the hell is going on! Quatre collapsed because of whatever just happened! Kristen what did you do?"

"You're blaming me?" She pointed at Heero, "He walked into that room and then pulled a gun on me! What the hell could I have done?"

"Heero put the gun down." Wufei was slowly moving towards them.

"No! Goddamn it! Why shouldn't I kill you!"

"Because I don't know what's going on!" They were shouting now, his anger mixed with her fear sending off waves of pain.

"Some just tried to kill Relena!"

There was silence.

Duo and Wufei were frozen, Heero was staring down at Kristen whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Heero what?"

"There is a control panel in this room, and only one light can flash at a time Duo. Right now, the emergency signal that is attuned to Relena calling for help is flashing. Someone just tried to kill her! Tell me who! Tell me who tried to kill her Kristen!"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't know!"

"Don't you fucking lie to me!"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" She was screaming at him, tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. "I don't know who tired to kill her! It can't be the group there still off planet!"

"You lie!"

"No! I'm not fucking lying to you! Look at the information!"

Heero swore, then looked a Wufei. "Check the goddamn papers before I shoot her!"

Wufei nodded and walked to get them. "Heero, can you calm down?"

"Duo. Shut the fuck up, you're not helping." Heero shifted on his feet, staring at Kristen who was now sobbing across from him. She was scared, actually scared. He saw that she was shaking, her hands covered her mouth as she sobbed against the wall, his gun across from her. He just glared, how dare she play the victim!

"They're still off planet, Heero. Look at the papers." Wufei walked to him and shoved the folder into his hands. There it was, the group wasn't supposed to be on planet for another two weeks. Shit. Heero clicked the safety back on his gun and put it back into his pocket. Kristen sobbed with relief and slid to the floor, Duo was at her side in an instant, holding her as she calmed down. Heero caught the glare, and the pointed looks he was receiving. Fuck.

He knelt down when Duo stood up and walked away. He didn't touch Kristen, just sat across from her, their knees were almost touching. She looked up as he was reaching out a hand and flinched away from him. "I'm sorry I scared you." he whispered, placing his hand on her leg. "I'm sorry, it's just...if anyone hurt Relena."

"You would shoot them without a second thought, wouldn't you?" She sniffed and wiped at her eyes before looking at him. "If the papers had been wrong, you would have killed me, wouldn't you?"

When Heero never replied, she stood up. "Protect Relena all you want, but you won't get any help from me." She walked away from him, to see Trowa and Quatre holding each other on the couch. "Excuse me, but I'm leaving. Please inform Heero that he may keep the files of information. If he wants, he can charge me with the attempted assassination, but I won't be so easy to catch." She picked up her bag and grabbed her personal file from the table. "Also, please tell him that since this group failed, I will take the job again, and this time: I'm not going to miss. It was wonderful meeting you."

The door slammed as she walked out, Trowa and Quatre turned to see Heero shuffling towards them. Duo and Wufei were right behind him. Quatre sat up. "She says she will take the job and not miss this time. Heero, what the hell did you do?"

"He held a gun to her, claimed that she was a liar, and then didn't say whether he would have actually shot her or not." Duo smacked Heero on the head. "God, you're so stupid!"

"I know, believe me, I'm a fucking baka."

*So...wow sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been having some issues, and nothing wanted to be written. ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

This is Julie Powell, reporting live from the Peacecraft Mansion, where the reinstated Head of Security Heero Yuy, has a public announcement.

"On the evening of Ms. Darlian-Peacecrafts twenty first birthday, a would be assassin attempted to shoot her during the fireworks ceremony. I personally chased after the would be assassin, and managed to wound then gravely in the side. However, I was attacked myself, and was diagnosed with acute anmeisa, causing me to lose my memory of the night. After time and medical procedures, I can finally give the name of the woman, who attempted to kill Relena Darlian Peacecraft."

The television flashed to the picture of a woman, smiling in a cap and gown. "Her name is Kristen Norton, it is believed she was working for another party, and at the moment her location is unknown. Any help in finding this woman will be greatly rewarded. Thank you."

The television was turned off after that, and Kristen closed her eyes.

He had gone through with it, like she told him to. It was a good thing she quit her job, otherwise those poor children...well the school would be blamed anyways if they found where she worked, or they would deny that she was a killer. Maybe give her a good name, probably not.

She sighed and moved to lay on the couch. Now what? She had already taken the job again, maybe she could just do it and get it over with? Kill herself like they wanted her to?

No, she couldn't do that. She can't leave her family like that, it would break her fathers heart. Maybe just try to kill her, get caught, and plead innocent? Insanity? Bring up her brother. She shook her head, no she would never do that.

She turned her head to look at the fading November sun as it was shining through the trees. The huge pine tree was half in shadow, half in light. She could hear her brother talking, like he was there beside her.

"Hey Kristen, why are people afraid of the dark?"

They were sitting in the attic, Kristen was studying for her finals while Samuel attempted to fix an old clock. "It's because of all the stories we're told as children. You know, all the bad guys swoop in the shadows and come to claim the little boys and girls in the dead of night. Why the sudden interest?"

"I was just curious. I mean think of this: during the day, the sun shines so bright, that nothing else can show up in the sky. But in the night, in the dark, the moon glows, and the stars shine, and it seems like the universe can go on forever and you don't have to worry about anything at all. You can be at ease, rest, sleep and the night is the only time you can dream."

Samuel leaned into the clock for a second and pulled out the moon and the sun pieces. "Look at these, the detail put into these pieces." He held up the sun, a golden disk with waving spikes and swirls. "These took time, and great care to create. The sun is pretty sure, but just look at this moon." He held up the silver disk, with stars engraved beside a smiling face. "The sun would have been easy, this moon though, days and days of work. It bring out the little bit of light in the dark, that's what the moon does."

Kristen laughed poking Samuel in the forehead. "When did you become so smart?"

"When my twin sister decided to become I teacher I had to do something!"

"Philosophy?"

The two burst into laughter, all thoughts of studying or mending broken time forgotten.

The clang of the bell woke Kristen from her musings, and she turned to look at the Grandfather Clock that Samuel had fixed so long ago. The sun was gone now, and in its place sat the silver moon. "Samuel...god I miss you." Kristen gave in to the tears, and as the sun set she cried. When the tears stopped it was dark, there was no moon tonight, only stars. Kristen stood and walked outside into the night. With a gun in her hand and the targets just fading from sight, she smirked and fired untill the gun was empty. She walked through the field to the targets. A kill shot every time, smiling she walked back to the house.

Only Relena need fear the dark.

I know its short, but I wanted this out there before I got to the really juicy bits. I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Santa,

For Christmas this year, I would like to have a prince. If that is not possible, then please find me somebody who will love me for who I am. Who will not mind that I like to eat a tub of Rocky Road Ice cream at two in the morning, or that I do not like tomatoes. YUCK! There will be a plate of Gingerbread men and milk by the tree this year.

Thank you,

Relena Darlian Peacecraft.

* * *

SANTA!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET HILDLE LIKE THE RING I BOUGHT HER. PLEASE LET HER SAY YES!

Duo  
PS COOKIES AND MILK BIG BOY!

* * *

Dear Saint Nick,

Is there any way that you could give Duo a kick in the pants, and have him propose?

Hilde.

* * *

Santa,

Do not let Relena Die.

Yuy.

* * *

Dear Santa,

Hello, I was wondering if you would be able to get a word in to Cupid? Somehow find a way to tell him that I am deeply in love with my best friend. I think he is the one for me, even though he is a man.

Trowa.

* * *

Dear Santa!

I want everyone to please be happy this time of year! Oh, and I think Trowa would love a new blue Cashmere scarf…at least I hope he loves it!

Your friend,

Quatre

* * *

Kris Kringle,

Tea.

Chang

* * *

Dear Santa,

Can I have a date with Wufei?

Sally.

* * *

Dear Santa,

I am writing on behalf of my two little cousins, Annie and Joey. They are still babies, but it is their first Christmas, so I would like it to be special! Please, if you can, make it snow? I think that they would LOVE to see some snow, and we can play with them in it! They are not quite old enough to understand what Christmas is, or who you are. But my brother and I knew, we wanted to wait up for you every year, and we would always fall asleep in front of the fireplace, and when we woke up the cookies and carrots would be gone! And the presents under the tree, you out did yourself every year!

I would like for these twins to have a better life, a longer life then my brother and I. I would like them to be able to laugh and play in the sun, without worry of bombs going off, or gang fights breaking out in the streets. I want them to grow old, have babies, and write their own letters to you, Santa. If I can make any of this happen by not following specific orders from a client, then I will ignore them…no matter the consequences.

So, Christmas Santa, Annie and Joey hope to see you soon! Drive carefully through those skies!

Kristen Alise Norton, on behalf of Annie and Joey Norton.

* * *

Just something short and sweet to all lovers of Christmas letters!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

Quatre smiled and shook hands as his guests found their way around his yacht for his masquerade New Year's party. He had invited many people of great wealth, but he also invited those people who were closest to him. Wufei was there, he had shockingly brought Sally as a date at the last minute, and Quatre knew that they would last together. Duo and Hilde, now happily engaged, were inseparable nothing could pull the two lovebirds apart. Heero was there somewhere, no doubt watching Relena from the shadows instead of joining the party. And Trowa.

Trowa was there, he looked so beautiful it squeezed the empaths heart to see him talking with another woman, or man. Two days after Christmas, when they were supposed to be exchanging gifts they had fought. Trowa had opened his gift and tried to return it, saying that it was far too extravagant for someone who had never had a name. Quatre wanted him to have it, it was a gift from him, from his heart-and he said so. Trowa stood up, and left without another word. Tears had rolled down his face as he watched Trowa drive away from his home. They had not spoken since, and Trowa had merely nodded when he arrived at the party with Heero and Relena.

A pat on his arm woke him from his musings. "Quatre, would you care to dance?" He turned and looked at the woman standing behind him. Her brown hair was piled in a bun, showing off her elegant neck and the short black dress she wore. Her long legs ended in impossible high stilettoes, and an ankle bracelet. Still, she seemed very short.

"Of course." He took her hand and led her down one deck and down to the dance floor. His string quartet was playing a waltz, and the two soon fell into a comfortable dance.

"You seem quite distracted tonight, Quatre, you have not noticed any of the young ladies asking you to dance. May I ask what troubles you?"

"My heart." He stared at her, trying to picture her without the blue feathered mask.

"Your heart? Dear, I hope it is not serious?"

"Matters of the heart are always serious. I am in love, and I am afraid the affection is not returned to me."

The woman laughed, a full body laugh that had her shaking and other dancers staring. "Not returned to you? Oh, dear sweet naïve little Quatre, he returns his affections. Why else would he wear your scarf?"

Quarter froze. The laugh was familiar. "Keep dancing, Quatre, you are drawing unwanted attention." He looked around, several couples were staring at them, the indifferent masks looking on. He started to dance again.

"Kristen? Kristen Norton?" She smiled and nodded. "How did you manage to get on here? If Heero sees you he will kill you!"

"I was invited, and Heero will not see me tonight, he has other stars to gaze upon." A shadow covered her eyes for a moment, and Quatre felt his heart squeeze. "Now, listen to me Quatre. It is almost midnight, there is a tradition that you kiss your sweetheart as the clock strikes twelve. It think, you should find Trowa, and you should kiss him. Show him that you love him, maybe you will be surprised."

"I couldn't! No one here knows that I prefer male company, it would be a scandal!"

Frustrated, Kristen stopped dancing and led Quatre from the dance floor. She walked him to the highest deck, really just a lookout, and stood against the railing. "A scandal? That is what you are worried about?" She sighed, pulling the mask from her face. "Quatre, if you do not do this, if you choose not to start a brand new year by kissing the one person you love, you will regret it."

"I…I don't want to be hurt."

"Oh, Quatre." She walked over and kissed his cheek before hugging him. "Love is a totally irrational emotion, you know that, I know that. But we are both in love, you know it. The way your heart races when they touch you, the way they speak your name. Tell him."

"I will." He hugged her before pushing away. "Are you still going to kill Relena?"

She shook her head. "No, not if I can't help it. I found a loophole in the contract, and if everything goes will in the next few months. I can get away with just attempting to kill her, and failing. I don't think I will see the end of the new year, so please don't worry about anything."

Quatre nodded. "As you wish."

"Good! Now I need to find a certain someone, and give them a kiss! I think Trowa will be here very soon. Good luck!" Before Quatre could speak, she had walked back down the stairs. He sighed, and leaned against the railing, staring up at the stars. He took the mask off, rubbing his tired eyes. His back straightened, someone was walking up the stairs. He turned around to see…

"Trowa. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you. Who was that woman?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a uh, friend. So, are you enjoying the party?"

Trowa didn't respond, just stared at Quatre. "Are you enjoying your party? It is almost midnight, why are you not with your guests?"

"I did not feel like talking to them. I…I just wanted to be alone."

"Quatre, please do not lie to me. Are you angry at me? Because I refused your gift?"

"No! Not at all. I just…you are wearing it?"

Trowa blushed and brushed his hand over the royal blue cashmere scarf. "I am, I love it. I am sorry for making you believe that I did not love it."

"Please, Trowa, do not worry. I understand, and I know our friendship is worth more than anything else."

"No." Trowa walked forward and held Quatre's hands. "I was wrong, when you said the gift same from you heart, I was scared. I did not want to believe that I could actually have something that meant so much, from the man I love."

Quatre gasped. "You love me?"

Trowa smiled, running his knuckles along Quatre's cheek. "Of course I love you; you are everything I could ever want."

Behind and below, they could hear people shouting out the countdown. Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…

"I love you, Trowa."

Two…One…Happy New Year!

Fireworks were shot into the sky, people cheered on the decks below while Trowa and Quatre shared their first kiss.

* * *

Heero scowled at Relena, who was smiling and singing Olde Lang Syne with a young baron. He looked around the crowd, and the fireworks. Silhouetted against the fireworks was a couple in a loving embrace.

"They are quite charming together, aren't they?"

Heero turned to look at the woman who had approached him. All he saw as long legs, a short black dress, and a blue feathered mask.

"Who?"

She motioned with her drink to the couple who was now walking down the stairs. "Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner. They both took my advice, and acted on their feelings for each other. Are you watching over Relena tonight?"

"I am yes, I'm sorry do I know you from somewhere?"

The woman laughed, holding her hand to her chest. "God Heero, you really don't remember me?" She moved to stand right in front of him, running her hand down his chest. They locked eyes behind their masks as the woman leaned in. She closed her eyes and kissed him lightly, their lips barely touched. She took a step back and drained her drink, looking over her shoulder; she saw Trowa and Quatre walk towards them. "I am afraid I must leave you now, goodbye Heero Yuy. We will meet again."

Before Heero could open his mouth she walked away and melted into the crowd. "Heero! Who was that woman? It looked like you were enjoying her company!"

"I…I don't know. She said she knew me, but I don't remember her." He lightly brushed his lips.

"You mean, you didn't recognize her? At all?" Quatre frowned.

"No, should I know her?"

"Heero, that woman was Kristen Norton."

"What? Relena!" he left Trowa and Quatre, searching frantically for Relena. From across the room he saw Relena, and she was talking to Kristen!

He walked slowly through the crowd, trying to not draw attention. Almost there…

"Heero! Did Trowa and Quatre get to talk to you?" Duo and Hilde were suddenly in his way.

"Yeah, now move."

"Woah, He-man, what's up your but?"

Heero didn't respond, he moved around them and walked the few feet to where Relena now stood alone. "That woman you just talked to, where did she go?"

Relena shrugged, "I don't know, she just gave me this letter and charming bracelet. Look!" She held up her wrist to show the simple silver chain, and the single silver eye. "She told me it is an amulet of protection, and that I should always wear it. The letter though, it is for you." She held out the small white envelope.

Heero took it, tearing the edge and pulling out the paper.

Happy New Year Heero.

Meet me at the Jade Owl, February second.

No guns.

We have much to discuss.

Loves.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
